sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:DavidBeall
Try going to this page: http://goldrush.com/~herd/david.htm and then hard-refreshing this page (shift + RELOAD in firefox). --Splarka (talk) 04:28, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Hey David, I sent you an email at dlsrgb at sbcglobal dot net -- hopefully that's your correct address? I'm philipn at gmail dot com. --Philip Neustrom "Report a Problem" Hi David, I'm trying to re-introduce people to a feature we have, "report a problem". I don't know if you've seen it, the idea is to give people another route to contact admins... especially people who don't know what the edit button is for ;) You have a few reports at , most of which look like corrections to pages or people trying to contact those you link to. You can click on the problem ID number to take you to a page that shows just that report. You can click "i" to get the full text of the report, and you can click the icons to mark it as "fixed", "closed" or to flag it for Wikia staff. You can also send email to the person reporting the problem, maybe a good way to draw in new contributors! I hope you'll give it a go, we really hope this will be a useful feature in helping you get in touch with your confused users. Regards -- sannse (talk) 02:22, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Report a problem Hi again, you might want to look at , possibly one where you will want to use the email feature to explain that this isn't the right way to contact that center! :) Regards -- sannse (talk) 16:34, 22 May 2008 (UTC) All pages have been updated. All the current listings have been updated, as is possible. There are only a couple who have not responded to calls. I checked out some housing and can use the stipend balance we chatted abot, to move in wth. Thanks ! For convenience you can leave a stamped envelope for me at 101 Hyde Street (with my name on it), with the General Delivery People who know me by sight... as long as a stamp is on it, I can pick it up between 10am and 2pm Monday or Tuesday or whenever possible. Let me know about the LA and I will keep updating as I get more respones in... The SF First group has a very part time work for me to do on their computers... yeeee haaaw!! Thanks. sfbaysurf@yahoo.com sfbaysurf@gmail.com Sfbaysurf 01:40, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hi David-- So sorry about the duplicate pages- I think I only created them as they were the larger organizations - eg: making an all encompassing "Tenderloin Housing Clinic" page instead of editing the THC- Law Offices page. What is the correct procedure for that? (I was just going to link the subsidiary page to the other one, but hadn't quite gotten that far) And so sorry about the tags! I figured that out on my last post- I was typing them in without hitting enter making one huge, unusable tag instead of manageable ones- I'll get on fixing that and using preview instead of save... Thanks for being nice about my crazy edits :) --Jessjacobs 16:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you and an invitation Inspired by the success of this wiki, Julia Gorzka, Rayme Nuckles (CEO of the Homeless Coalition of Hillsborough County) and I are working on creating the same kind of resource for the Tampa Bay area, where we live. We are hoping to have a public launch event on November 20th, and before that time we are hoping to get some help in setting up the wiki. If you have any advice for us, I hope you can stop by and make some suggestions: Tampa Bay Homeless Resource Wiki. (Don't hesitate to dig in and help us edit!)----Jimbo Wales 19:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! If there's anything I can do to help I'll be available. DavidBeall 20:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) St Anthonys Page Hi David I have made some changes to our clinic information, however i am unable to change the header that indicated that we are located at 105-107 GG ave. Can you please update the header to reflect 150 Golden Gate Ave 2nd Floor. Thank You, Zeke Montejano emontejano@stanthonysf.org I used the Move command to create a new page called St Anthonys 150 Golden Gate. Redirect links were put in place for the old page. Thanks for editing your page and making SFHomeless.net as good as can be! DavidBeall 20:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) hello david, thank you for your message. i have a question. if i want to totally delete something i edited, how would i accomplish that? please respond asap as i apparently wasn't where i thought i was as my 'edit' is ridiculous, foolish and way off the topic. thank you in advance for your time. have a great day!-- 18:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Please identify the page and edit, and I or another administrator will rollback or delete the page, depending on how the edit was done. It may not be possible to completely erase the history, but it will be missing from the current version and require digging in the history to find it. Thanks! DavidBeall 18:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Blog post idea Hello, I have been working on a series blog posts about our wikis, and wanted to include SF Homeless wiki, since it is such a great resource. If you have any facts, stories or links that you want included, let me know! Thanks for all your work here. Cheers, --Sarah (talk 22:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) "...facts, stories or links..." I have tons! E-mail me if you can be more specific about what you are looking for. Thanks! DavidBeall 04:39, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : Hi its finally up: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Communities_with_a_Cause Enjoy! Sarah (talk 19:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Misc. hotels.. I have some hotels like Altamont, All Star, Eula which have rooms for rent, but may or may not have case mgmt. services and some may have process through private mgmt... Anyway, did not see any opening entries for them and am a little unsure of all the possible common categories we have for new site entries.... a little bit of guidance will enable me to open up all the ones I have on this list... Thanks. James Sfbaysurf 01:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Bristol Hotel Hello, and a good day / afternoon to you! Would you, by any chance, happen to know what this hotel was named “way, way back” in 1976? I lived there for quite a spell whist living the “carefree” life of a street urchin, street hustler. Oddly, "the Bristol" sounds about right. If at all possible, could you let me know the room number, too? If you were standing outside, in front of the building (Mason Street) -- looking up -- the room would be on the third floor and to the best of my recollection it was the room right of the fire escape … but, it might have been the one to the left of the fire escape. When in the room, looking out of the window, I could (sort of) see into what use to have been a little coffee shop on the corner of the building directly across the street (Mason). I think that the lobby floor was black and white square tiles. The ‘scary’ self-operated elevator was at the back of the lobby and when the door slid opened there was this other sliding “metal gate” that had to be maneuvered --- ha! --- the dang elevator was impossible to get to stopped “even” at any floor! Oh, and the manager was a real nice guy --- nicknamed, “Bunny.” Ha… I know this all must sound a bit crazy to you, yes. The fact is that even though it was not so glamorous a period of my life --- I had met some other “strange and wonderful” people during the time I was living there. I stepped out the front door one afternoon … running my mouth at “ninety-to-nothing,” paying not a bit of attention to what was going around me (as usual), and slammed right into Mr. Harvey Milk so hard that it almost knock us both right on our butts. He helped me up, shook my hand, looked me directly in the eyes, and said, “Young man, are you old enough to vote?” -- “Almost --- sorry about running into you like that.” I replied. “Ah, well, truth is, I was not paying attention, either” he joked… “Well,” he said, while he was still smiling, “you are too young to have been smoking for too long -- You really should just give them up now while you can. My name is Harvey Milk, it was great running into you, and remember my name when you do get old enough to vote!” It would be many years later that I realized to who he was, and only after he had been shot. I had moved back to Houston, Texas -- New Orleans, Louisiana -- and back to Houston. Nowadays, I find myself in some extremely conservative, pious, and rural, little town in western Kentucky. Truthfully, not before the movie “Milk” (I do believe that is its title) came out a while back had I given much thought about San Francisco (though I did move back and live there from 1990-1994) the hotel, or Mr. Milk. I do wish that I had been smart enough to have taken his advice about quitting smoking all those years aback, now. It is somehow fitting that the hotel is now used, as a shelter for the homeless for it was a shelter to many a “drifting, wayward, confused and tangled souls” all those many years since time’s passing. Thanks for reading my rambling message … Garth fallingwater@usa.com 　 　 　 The new look Hey David, I am not sure if you have been following the staff blog, but Wikia's new look is here and you can test it out now. You can now use out to customize the new look. I have put up a picture already (from here: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:GoldenGateBridge.jpg) to give you an idea of what it will look like. Let me know if you have any questions Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 17:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) To review or not to? Hello David...Got your message on my talk page saying to come here if I had Questions...and this is one I thought I'd better ask before I started actually doing any of this sort of editing... Is it OK here to write personal reviews/experiences (positive and/or negative) about various things - such as hotels, services, et cetera? I would always make it clear that it was an opinion piece, with a preface that says something to the effect of "the following represents the opinion of one user, not necessarily that of sfhomeless.wikia.com as a whole; your experience may vary." I'd like to write some rather glowing reviews of the Fort Help methadone clinic, the Hotel Isabel, and a few other places. I only have one bad review I'd planned to include, about a past red-tape nightmare with a certain service organisation - including a codicil specifying that my experience happened a long time ago, so things may be different now. I ask these questions because so far, I have not seen any such content yet on this site and so maybe thought you were trying to keep the pages limited to providing basic information only and in the 'spirit' of Wikipedia, avoiding any personal opinions. I do understand why they do it, but I really don't like it, and I believe they are a little too hung up on citations referring to only "published" (i.e. printed) sources; that just seems so many flavours of wrong, especially in this era of more and more electronically-published information. But being that this site is not Wikipedia, I'm wondering if maybe the policy is different--but since it's not Yelp, either, I figured I should ask you first. --Love your City and the City will love you. 02:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ------------ Hi, Thank you for contributing! The issue of what type of opinion/content should be placed on the Main page or Discussion page is discussed in this administration page: http://sfhomeless.wikia.com/wiki/Policy_Regarding_Page_Admission_and_Content Basically, opinions can go on the Discussion/Talk page for an agency, so long as it isn't super inflammatory or hateful, and Main page content should be more of an expanded "Yellow Pages"-like info. I hope that helps! DavidBeall 04:11, March 21, 2011 (UTC) David- I got this "welcome" message after I edited the page for Caduceus Outreach Services. I am the founder of the orginization, and wanted to make sure our profile was up to date. Given that the information listed here was actualy 15 years (!?!) out of date, it was probably not a bad thing that I edited it. Should you have questions or need clarifications, please contact me through this board. Many thanks, Marykate Connor ~ Caduceus Justice Mary- Thank you! The greeting is automatically generated by the wiki. The info for Caduceus was taken from the HAP Manual from 2006, and the community at large is responsible for adding, changing, updating info as it becomes known, so that the wiki can have the best homeless resources ASAP. Thank you for your changes. I will also remove the categories from your page and add CLOSED. When Caduceus Justice opens, we can set up a new page and referral from the old page. DavidBeall 14:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ------------------ Thank You David. I am in Canada so I dont know exactly where to look or call, the police wont help us at all. My email is heznmadz@hotmail.com. I am assuming that all these organizations stick together and I wanted to get the word out to Michael. Can you send me some names of shelters in the area I can call. Or even websites that show pictures so I can see if I can recognize him. Heather Slaght 15:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I deleted the page you created and moved the info to our Missing Persons page http://sfhomeless.wikia.com/wiki/Missing_Persons The shelter info you're asking for is on the main page of sfhomeless.net, near the middle, in a big blue menu area with links. Thanks. DavidBeall 18:13, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for the thanks. I think I made a single edit 'cause I'd simply found a bit of info to add. I was homeless at the time and was using the wiki -- among other things -- to try to find some assistance. So..., I don't really know much about what's available here in SF, but I was able to add my cents in where I'd found some info. Take care, -- the bug david -- just getting the hang of this. will be rummaging through sfhr site to provide factual updates. i am especially interested in editing the SF Homeless Resource Manual (BASF/VLSP project) to bring the document into the world of 2012. This is a critical resource for numerous case management staff in the fields of housing and heath services; they are now working with outdated material. I can be referenced through staff @tlhealth.com. Mlsteenwx13 22:02, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Mlsteenwx13 -- Thanks! Any help is appreciated. That project could definitely use some volunteers from the community. I'll be in contact as to how we can set you up. Thanks again. DavidBeall 00:28, March 6, 2012 (UTC) David - got your message re wikia editor training. My name is Matthew Steen. I can be emailed at mlsteenwx13@hotmail.com. As i mentioned i'm a beginner with internet but not computers or research. At first my contributions will be sparse but factual. I would like to see a published inventory of all SRO's and new housing in SF, dedicated to the chronic homeless, and the City subcontractors that run them. From ECS to CHP to TLH to TNDC to THC to Conard House to DAH housing run by DPH. All of it. Am also interested in bringing the Homeless Resource Bible (BASF/VSLP) in the year 2012 so that low-income housing and mental health support staff have a reliable, ready reference at their fingertips in print as well as pdf downloadable.Mlsteenwx13 22:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Mlsteenwx13 22:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) 2 Hi David, Thanks for the evite per my update of the PAES info. I may sign up to post resources as these are necessary referrals. Best regards! Hi David, You're totally welcome. I used to be a legal Client Advocate for Calworks participants at DHS. Keep up the great work! Wikia Help Greetings! My name is Scott, and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team. I've been asked to help revamp this wiki (which, while I'd never heard of it, is a brilliant idea, by the way) - do you have any ideas or suggestions for a direction to go with this? Are we talking about a visual change, or a change to the entire layout? Please hit me up on my talk page and let me know what your thoughts are, and what I can do to help. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:45, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Again Hello again, you may have noticed the new background and logo, I hope you like them, but if anything strikes you as needing adjustment feel free to contact me on my talk page. I dug into reorganizing the main page, but it seems like there are an awful lot of old banners, info, etc. with dates that have long since passed. I wanted to asked you about removing some of them, and about possibly creating hub style pages for some of the main page content in order to get the main page down to a more simple design that would be easier to use for those who are not regular internet users. This would mean deciding which information is the most critically important, having that info at the top of the main page, and then having link buttons to the hubs we create for the different sections currently living on the main page. Please let me know which of the outdated banners it would be acceptable to remove, if any, and also please let me know what you think of the hub idea. I was given somewhat free reign over the main page, but what I would normally just jump in and do would be a huge change, and I didn't want to shake things up so much without first contacting you for your input. :Thank you for your time! :) ::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:55, January 8, 2013 (UTC) This is Robert Bowen ( soberdog5@yahoo.com ) Could you have Katerina Ireland email me concerning closing the paes case for Ashley Bowen (Ashley Bullock). We are having difficulty doing this. The department of social services here in seattle has tried multiple times to get someone from the ga office there on the phone with no success. ( a total of 3 different case managers on 3 different ocassions. If I could get ahold of Kat she could probably get something done. Thank you for your time in this matter. 21:42, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi David,I am trying to find a missing homeless drug addict.He was released from San Francisco jail on November 16,2012 and I a desperatly trying to find him.I have no clue where he may be now,but I am certain he is in San Francisco.How do I get his name and story on the page where it has peoples names and info and my info?Is there any rescources to help locate homeless?Any outreach groups that may know of him if he is a regular in a certain shelter?Thanks so much.Fromthebay510916 (talk) 15:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Fromthebay510916 (talk) 15:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Hi David,I am trying to find a missing homeless drug addict.He was released from San Francisco jail on November 16,2012 and I a desperatly trying to find him.I have no clue where he may be now,but I am certain he is in San Francisco.How do I get his name and story on the page where it has peoples names and info and my info?Is there any rescources to help locate homeless?Any outreach groups that may know of him if he is a regular in a certain shelter?Thanks so much.Fromthebay510916 (talk) 15:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) need help finding someone and getting their info out there. Hi David,I am trying to find a missing homeless drug addict.He was released from San Francisco jail on November 16,2012 and I a desperatly trying to find him.I have no clue where he may be now,but I am certain he is in San Francisco.How do I get his name and story on the page where it has peoples names and info and my info?Is there any rescources to help locate homeless?Any outreach groups that may know of him if he is a regular in a certain shelter?Thanks so much.Fromthebay510916 (talk) 15:10, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sean Sidi Trying to get Sean Sidi's picture out. He is missing. Medically very fragile (traumatic brain injury). www.seansidi.com LizzieP (talk) 19:17, May 27, 2013 (UTC)Lizzie P Hi! I am representing the California Youth Crisis Line. I would really like to get some information on how to properly update all the information on our page, but I have never been a member of a wiki community before. Could you please give me some help on the best way to start learning about this? I looked at some of the information on how to use the site, but I need a little mroe direction. Thank you! Calyouth (talk) 07:16, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Answer left on LizzieP talk page. DavidBeall (talk) 17:52, June 23, 2013 (UTC) David, I hope you can help : ), I am not computer illiterate, but I can't seem to post my anything correctly. My son, Evan Rumlow, is living in the Bay Area, is afflicted with schizophrenia and is most likely homeless as we have no family there; we are from Colorado. He has been ill for 7 years, all meds tried and failed. He has already been in treatment there once, that I know of, back in January. He posts various rants on Facebook and it leads me to believe the disease is progessing. I've contacted various agencies in your area previously mainly to provide my info in the the event of something tragic. If Evan is content in California, I don't wish to force him back to Colorado. Our mental health system is horrendous and he received little to no help here. I do believe his mind is essentially gone, the disease has taken a horrific toll and it's doubtful any recovery is possible. There is also a strong possibility he is afflicted with Late Onset Tay Sachs; he was tested but once he saw the results would not show me. He did however become convinced that everyone's motives were anti-semitic. We only have Jewish ancestry, not a religous practice. That all said, if any ever sees him, if it could be made possible that he be kept safe and cared for, I would appreciate it. It was difficult for caseworkers to keep him in any program here because of the level of his affliction. He is typically not violent, just erractic. He is also extremely intelligent and talks circles around most people and refuses to acknowledge any illness. He has always liked libraries and with having access to FB and the internet, I would guess he would be in and near one. Thank you for any help you can provide. The photo I provided is of the two of us, last year about this time. Yes, I know, not much resemblance ;), I'm the only blonde in my family, and I have 9 siblings! Genetics can be funny! But, it doesn't change that fact that I love him as much as my own life and would do anything to make sure he can be kept safe and well. Even with his mind gone, he has a very good heart and if you find him and see his smile, your day will light up! thank you again, Cindy Rumlow fmccn1119@att.net 303-856-8103 16:16, July 20, 2013 (UTC)Cindowski (talk) I answered this question directly through e-mail 8-5-13. Thank you. DavidBeall (talk) 20:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) hey david, i hope u recieved my medical reports, i really need to make that surgery,and i hope also to know what the proceedures of that surgery and what it needs. i am abdelrahman from egypt,, thank you. Abdelrahman nasser (talk) 12:46, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I am not a doctor, and don't work with a hospital. You need to contact the hospital in some other way, maybe by phone. Also, I don't have any of your records. You have me confused with someone else. Thanks. DavidBeall (talk) 18:55, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi David, My friend and I were discussing what a great resource this site is. I noticed the Coalition on Homeless page was somewhat limited, so I added a couple things to it. I'm sure there is more I could add, but I'm still learning how to edit on here. I hope I did it correctly! Thanks for putting so much time and effort into this resource! Cutler415 (talk) 23:39, April 21, 2014 (UTC) David- Good Morning- I am the Director of Operations for City Storage & City Cellars in San Francisco. We noticed that our Trademark name of "City Storage" is being used without our permission and for a use no related to our business. We ask that the name "City Storage" be removed from your page within 24 hours of this notice. This constitutes infringement on our trademark nan 16:59, May 13, 2014 (UTC)e and we ask that this be dealt with in a timely manner. I spoke with the folks at this location and was told they use the name, "350 Jones St Storage" so it’s a mystery to me as to why our name is being used for this purpose. Please feel free to contact me if needed. John M. Lopez Director of Operations City Storage & City Cellars 500 Indiana St, San Farncisco Ca 94107 4000 Adeline St, Emeryville Ca 94606 415-436-9900 (O) 415-436-9194 (F) 415-516-7165 © The page name of Homeless Storage has been changed to 350 Jones St Storage per your information. The re-direct of City Storage to Homeless Storage has been deleted. That should remove any active reference to your business. Thank you for the update. DavidBeall (talk) 18:26, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I am just learning to edit and create a page on this site! I am very happy to be joined with like minded individuals with the same cause! I welcome the support! Spectrum of the Arts offers a unique and effective model in offer creative solution to our eurgent homeless population. Please visit our site http://SpectrumArtFoundation.org SpectrumArtFoundation (talk) 21:48, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ____________________________ Greetings David, Thank you for your welcome message. I am currently wrapping up my cross country bike tour (The H2O Tour) to fight hunger and homelessness in a country that should not have these major social issues in 2014, 50 years after LBJ declared war on poverty. I am myself homeless, but more of a vision quest I am doing so to experience firsthand the pain, anxiety, fear, uncertainty and other factors that wreak havoc on one's physical and emotional being, even without the added complexities of substance abuse, addiction, mental and/or physical challenges. Having been downsized, I went from 60K+ per year to nothing. So this initial bucket list item has now morphed into an epic adventure. I now wish to bring my energy, experience and skillsets to bear and help those in need of food, a safe place to stay and a team of folks, both volunteer and professional, to assist others in living as fulfilling a life as they are possible and deserving. Thus, I will be in need of a safe place to stay, a meal or 2 a day, and employment to get back on my feet, to enable others to do the same. Everything I own fits on a mountain bike, and I've learn to live a very spartan lifestyle over the last 4 months. Thank you for your time and consideration. Peace. Christian I responded directly to your gmail address. Thanks. DavidBeall (talk) 23:07, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ____________________________ My opinion Hi David: My opinion is not important, and I don't blame this wiki for being outdated, that is the nature of wikis...the information decays unless someone keeps it up to date. Instead, I blame Google for pointing people to this wiki instead of up-to-date resources. Thank you for remembering Hank, he was a wonderful person and I will miss him. The world is poorer for having lost him. I have that documentary on VHS somewhere in all my papers and junk. :) I wrote the Wikipedia article on the Ambassador, and convinced Mark Ellinger to donate a photograph (I think I was homeless at the time and had no camera). While I'm here, would you please do me a favor and delete User talk:Renamed Account, please? From the history, you can see that Robert decided to stop contributing and had his account renamed, but his real name remains in the history, along with the email addresses of several people. I have blanked it, and requested deletion (I think), and I don't think Robert will mind its deletion. :) SF Homeless Resource was once a good repository of information, but the information in it has decayed to the point that the community would be better served by its deletion, so that better information sources can rise to the top of the Google results. I wanted to contribute, but my health is quickly deteriorating, and I just can not take on a project this outdated, and I doubt anyone else would without payment or a grant. Further, Wikia's changes make it nearly impossible to contribute to SFHR anymore. :( The only thing left to point out is that wrong information is sometimes worse than no information, especially when dealing with this material. The best and most up-to-date information still comes on poorly Xeroxed pamphlets at TARC* or Tom Waddel. *TBQH, I don't know that TARC is still around. Anyway, take care. Drop a note to my talkpage if you have any questions. :) Ilvadel (talk) 05:06, March 19, 2015 (UTC) update org header Hi David, Hamilton Family Center recently rebranded, now Hamilton Families as of 9/1. I was able to update most of the listing for our org on the SF Homeless Resources wiki but cannot seem to change the page header of "Hamilton Family Center". Could you possibly update this section for us? Thanks so much, Hamiltonfamilies (talk) 18:18, September 23, 2016 (UTC)Nicolle ngameiroathamiltonfamiliesdotorg ----- Can do. Will create a new page Hamilton Families and old page will have a redirect link. Thanks! DavidBeall (talk) 18:29, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Wikia.org Hi David, Wanted to let you know about a new initiative we've launched called Wikia.org. Part of this initiative is to support communities we consider for the greater good and SFHomeless.net is one of them. I'm writing to ask if you'd be willing to let me change the wordmark here to one that includes the Wikia.org badge. The updated wordmark is: Thanks, Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 15:34, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Thanks! DavidBeall (talk) 18:19, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Hi David, :Take a look at the new global nav for our Wikia.org communities. We're referencing Wikia.org instead of Fandom. Because of this, we've decided not to have Wikia.org wikis use the badge on their wordmark. Do you mind if I change it back to the original wordmark? :Thanks - Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 15:16, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Sure, no problem, thanks. 16:42, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Calap jenkins I am trying to find my uncle that is homeless in san francisco. D holton Complaints about service providers People sometimes treat the wiki like some kind of message board complaining about something. That is not the purpose of the wiki! The wiki is a general info resource to let people know "yellow pages" type info about services in the city. DO NOT USE the wiki for complaints, and don't use admin Talk Pages to leave messages complaining about agencies because that is not what we do. And don't use the agencies' wiki pages for messages for them, because they don't necessarily watch their wiki page. They didn't create it, and they probably don't monitor it. Also, sometimes people leave messages specifically mentioning individual(s) they don't like at agencies, and then even ask to remain anonymous. The internet is not anonymous! Especially if someone is making serious charges against people or agencies!!! It is appropriate to contact the agencies and oversight groups that handle complaints about homeless service providers and individuals. Please do that if you need to, but do not use the wiki as a place to do that. Any specific messages like that will be deleted. Thank you. DavidBeall (talk) 23:17, September 8, 2017 (UTC) We are Project Sengula. Morgan Gam, Orangist, DeLoominarty, Anti Sinistram AZ, and RealLiamRutherford are Fandom Users in our group. Yayaya block us whatever ok. We have a deal to make. Look up Project Sengula if you want to find a way to negotiate your site not being destroyed. I like this site... truely... but I might Hagen to um... mess it up a little. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCz1rj9ZIDM